


С неуважением

by WTF LWA 2021 (fandom_LWA)



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_LWA/pseuds/WTF%20LWA%202021
Summary: Младшеклассница в ее постели, и Круа так и не поняла, что с этим делатьПримечание до: Одной из девушек на момент действия фика 15 лет
Relationships: Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	С неуважением

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [with irreverence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348618) by [Wagandea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wagandea/pseuds/Wagandea). 



Чариот свернулась клубочком у стенки, как сонная кошка, накрывшись одеялом с головой. Кажется, впервые за все это время Круа чрезвычайно обрадовалась, что у нее узкая верхняя койка. Посмотришь — и сразу ясно, что никто кроме нее самой не поместился бы там. В такую ложь Круа была бы рада поверить. Игнорируя первые полоски света на потолке, она закрыла глаза и попыталась. Получилось бы, если бы она не слышала тихие вдохи и выдохи Чариот, если бы не чувствовала прижавшуюся теплую спину. Такие койки не предназначены для двоих, но может, в том все и дело. Круа подозревала, что Чариот ничуть не возражала.  
Но Круа… Круа не была столь глупо оптимистична. Она знала, как это все выглядит со стороны. Разумеется, Круа растили как католичку, но не в ее силах было играть роль невинной-или-даже-пуританской воцерковленной девушки достаточно долго (в любом случае не после того, как руки Чариот коснулись всего тела Круа). Даже в первый десяток раз обосновать присутствие Чариот в ее постели обычной ночевкой было достаточно непросто. Никто не наивен настолько, кроме разве что Чариот.  
Круа все равно покоряется ее воле. Есть что-то глубоко неправильное во всем этом, во всех желаниях Чариот, которым она потакает.  
Она открывает глаза и возвращается к реальности, когда Чариот сонно вздыхает, переворачивается — и вот уже на плече легкий поцелуй, а волосы щекочут шею, но все это приводит лишь к тому, что Круа чувствует себя грязной до глубины души. Стыд, разумеется, и поселившийся между ногами дискомфорт.  
— Ты проснулась?  
Круа не смогла бы ответить, даже если бы и хотела, из-за стиснутых зубов и кома в горле. Слишком горькая пилюля даже после стольких недель их шалостей. Круа все еще пытается понять смысл вещей, чувств, того, как губы Чариот ощущаются под одеялом, и особенно…  
— Круа?  
Но Круа не должна думать о таком. Она хорошая лгунья. На этой неделе она дважды писала родителям, рассказывала об учебе и о том, как ходила в город со своей лучшей подругой Чариот. А еще она лжет Чариот, делая вид, что все в порядке и что она не ложится каждый вечер в постель — не только тогда, когда они проводят ночи вместе, — ощущая, что делает что-то ужасное, непростительное. Круа в долгу перед единственной подругой.  
Чариот снова вздыхает, бормочет что-то непонятное и устраивается поудобнее. Круа прислушивается к ее дыханию, мечтая уметь засыпать так же легко. Ей пора вставать. Ей нужна чашка кофе. Ей следует доползти до душа и отскрести тело дочиста, особенно лицо, шею и те места между ног, где вчера вечером побывали губы Чариот.  
Возможно, дело даже не в том, что она таким образом запятнала единственную дружбу и, возможно, даже не потому что Чариот девушка. Может быть, все из-за секса и того, что собственное тело предает Круа. Она чувствует, что теряет контроль. Не впервые и не только прошлой ночью, и даже не сейчас, когда голова Чариот упирается в изгиб шеи, а ниже пояса возникает как на грех знакомое томительное желание.  
У нее никогда не получится это объяснить.  
— Чариот? — ее голос в полутьме грубый и скрипучий — во рту пересохло.  
Та не шевелится, просто продолжает тихо дышать в шею, и это хорошо, это к лучшему. Лучше всего позаботиться о проблеме самостоятельно. Неважно, что Чариот, хоть она и на два года младше, гораздо техничнее, тренированнее и вообще ее способности в этом бесконечны.  
Отвращение и возбуждение. Кажется, в последнее время Круа застряла в этих двух состояниях. Медленно, очень медленно она проводит ладонью вниз по животу, совсем не воображая на месте своей руку Чариот или же ее живот. Вот синяк на бедре — Чариот оставила засос пару дней назад. А здесь она проложила поцелуями дорожку от пупка вниз.  
Есть только один способ решить эту задачу. Пальцы Круа замирают на резинке трусов, но затем перемещаются по ткани.  
Далеко не в первый раз она скучает по крошечной исповедальне церкви там, дома. Все возвращается к чистоте и соблазну. Круа не знает точно, верит ли в Бога, но в самой идее отпущения грехов и прощения есть что-то успокаивающее. Если всепрощение вообще возможно, то здесь Круа бесконечно далека от него — ласкает себя на этой узкой койке, в то время как сбоку к ней грудью прижалась пятнадцатилетняя девушка.  
Пальцы неуклюже двигаются по ткани, исследуя здесь и там, в тех же местах, где ночью она касалась Чариот. Чариот, которая продолжала смотреть снизу вверх на нее в поисках… одобрения?.. когда ее язык выписывал маленькие круги вокруг клитора Круа. Как непристойно. Ей следует стыдиться себя, ну или хотя бы Круа следует. Она пытается скопировать движение кончиком пальца, но ничто не ощущалось лучше рта Чариот и никогда не сможет.  
Но все же она резко выдыхает, закусив губу, а потом…  
Потом Чариот двигается, словно по команде, просто приподнимает голову и сонно смотрит на нее. Широко распахнувшая глаза Круа поймана на месте преступления. Она готова умереть на месте, просочиться сквозь постель и испариться.  
Она глупо хихикает — и звук этот одновременно заставляет сердце Круа выпрыгивать из груди и угрожает вызвать тошноту.  
— Так ты проснулась, — бормочет Чариот и снова утыкается в ее шею.  
— Ага, — слабо отвечает Круа в надежде, что не все так уж очевидно. Она ничего не делала. Если она сможет убедить себя, то убедит и Чариот. — Не могла заснуть. — Попытка поднять руку только привлекает внимание Чариот. — Э-э… я просто…  
Но даже если Чариот и замечает растущую панику в ее голосе, она достаточно добра, чтобы не обращать на это внимания. Она отпускает руку Круа только чтобы подразнить, пробежавшись по резинке ее трусов.  
— Эй, да ладно тебе. Прекращай веселиться без меня.  
Когда ее пальцы проскальзывают ниже пояса, Круа думает, что если стыд не убьет ее, это сделает Чариот.


End file.
